With Great power, Come Great Responsibilities
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: From my obsession of Spiderman--based on Spiderman (kinda) comes a story of Saiyaman--of course I have his theme song in there--and of course he falls in love with the one he never expected--Videl. The title says it all and the evitable happens. R
1. I'm your friendly neighbourhood Saiyaman...

**With great power, come great responsibilities__**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

Chapter One: I'm your friendly neighborhood Saiyaman!****

Everything you are about to read after this point is things I written on Tuesday, May 21, 2002…

**

You peoples….It's about 10:00p.m. and I just came home from watching Spiderman the Movie…it's so obsessive. Sorry to spoiler it for some people out there who still DID NOT SEE THEE BEST movie…okay maybe I'm exaggerating a bit…bit still…it's a wicked movie and I encourage you to watch it. I still can't get over how Peter Parker REJECTED Mary Jane??? Yes I know another movie is coming out—but I still don't like that he rejected her…mwahahaha

…and NOW I'm uploading this

As many of you know I am doing two stories…the reward, the throne; Failure, death

And It's my life~ The bond between father and daughter—now rewritten to Forgotten (you got to check that out)

This "songfic" may lead to a whole new breed of fanfiction (ya…right) writing when it come to G/V. I'm inspired by the movie to create this whole new story...which will hopefully be something new…a fresh breed. Bwahahahhaha—yes right, I have no idea where the hell this story is going to go—maybe if you peeps help me I might go somehwere

N-e-who…this is just and introduction…or prologue maybe. Download the "Spiderman" THEME song…and you'll know the tune because well, I'm changing to lyrics.

Don't get me wrong…the ending will be better….G/V goodness!!

**Chapter 1~ I'm your friendly neighbourhood, Saiyaman!**

Saiyaman, Saiyaman  
does whatever a Saiyan can  
generate ki, any size  
catches thieves just like flies  
look out here comes great Saiyaman!

Is he strong? Listen bud  
he's got human and saiyan blood  
Can he fly without "tricks"  
take a look overhead  
hey there, there goes the Saiyaman

In the chill of the night  
at the scene of the crime  
like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time

  
Saiyaman, Saiyaman  
Friendly neighborhood Saiyaman

Wealth and fame, he's ignored  
action is his reward  
look out here comes the Saiyaman

  
To him, life is a great big bang-up  
wherever there's hang-up  
you'll find the Saiyaman!

Hahaha…kk…that was fun…okay…now let's be a little serious here…scroll down for your goodies!!

...

…

NEVER HAVE I FALLEN  
  
Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest  
  
I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight  
  
Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

***

Vide looked at him, questionably. "Well, 'Saiyaman' you have a knack for saving my life, just popping out of nowhere when I am in trouble."

Gohan blushed into crimson underneath that helmet, "Aw, it was nothing. I was just in the neighbourhood."

Videl nodded slowly, walking up to him seductively, "Really, who are you?"

Gohan stuttered a bit, "Well, y-you know who I am…"

Videl raised an eyebrow, "Really…"

Gohan blinked his eyes underneath that helmet of his. "Well I-I'm your friendly neighbourhood, Saiyaman!"

Videl nodded her head. "What happened with "The Great Saiyaman"!"

Gohan stammered a bit more, "Ah, well you know, um…got to change my logo once in a while."

Videl made a devilish smirk, even one that would make Vegeta proud, (AN even though she doesn't know who he is!), "This time do I get to thank you, you know all the times where you just seem to dart of no where. Like when there was that hijacked bus, and then the fire…must I go on?" She asked him, not really caring what he would say.

Gohan nervously scratched the back of his head very "Son-like", "Um…w-well, er…" Through Gohan's clouded brain, it began to pour, heavily, using it as his cue. "It's getting wet out here, maybe you should go inside."

Videl, drenched in water, her hair loosen out of her "everyday pigtails" yelled after him. "Saiyaman, wait!"

Gohan turned back looking at her. _Damn, she's wearing a fricken white t-shirt_.

Videl pushed him against the wall, which to the very least, didn't hurt. She touched his helmet and began to lift it up. Gohan managed to whimper, "No…" 

Videl stopped, looked at him and proceeded. She only raised the helmet up half way so she can see his lips. 

She leaned forward and pressed him against the walls, her hard nipples pressing against his solid chest, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Gohan, being the "nerd" as he is hesitated but then welcomed the kiss, as a sudden instinct flashed over him. Their slow and unhurried kiss soon turned around as Gohan feverishly explored her mouth, and Videl slowly letting go of her grasp. He soon countered Videl's smart "wall move" and pressed her against the wall, kissing her overpoweringly and passionate. Videl gasped and moaned as he kissed down her neck and then soon lifted her up so he can have easy access to her lips, neck and chest. Videl wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him and moaned as she felt Gohan sucking at her neck. Feeling his teeth bulge and feeling himself getting wet—he remembered where his was, and knew this could get out of hand.

Gohan then proceeded back at her lips.

 As Gohan got a hold of his self-control he broke free from it and spoke with a soft voice, "I'll see you later, Miss Videl, and stay out of trouble!" He brought her back on ground….back to reality…

Videl was about to say something then turned around for a second, smiling. She then spun around a spilt second after he flown (very fast) in the air…leaving a very mystified Videl behind...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**I'm working on Forgotten because I think that's at least _descent to read—I think it's really good. SO check it out for my sanity—Puh-leez I'm begging you to R&R Forgotten (especially if you thought this was good)_**

And don't forget to review on your way out!

And if you have ideas for the next chapter do not hesitate to tell me—I'm stump

Aiight later

Kiss kiss

Muah!

-G_oku's Daughter_


	2. Erotic Thoughts

I wasn't going to continue with this fic…but I never expected so many of you to like it. And yes, I know there will be more movies for Spiderman, I can't wait till it comes out!! So enjoy and Review.

****

**With great power, come great responsibilities**

_Written by the somewhat infamous: Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 2: Erotic thoughts**

_-Wanting you-   
Looking deeply into your seductive blue eyes   
Visions of us together my only paradise   
Your arms wrapped around me so tight   
Would be the perfect moment nothing short of just right  
Your body's gentle caress upon mine   
That sexy little smile when you look at me  
No other guy can compare I want you to see  
Wanting you to be all mine in every way   
Your the only one in my thoughts every day  
It would be my fantasy my dream come true   
The day I can say I have you_

            Gohan effortlessly threw off his pants, vest, shirt and undergarments and hurriedly headed towards the shower. He turned some nods and waited for the water to purge through the hose on the top. He sighed as he felt the immense heat of the water trickle down his strapping body. Satisfied by the temperature of the water, he reached for the shampoo and readily poured the substance on his dampened untamed black hair. He slowly put his hands through the thick strands of hair, making sure he was washing every inch of hair he had. Then he relished in content when massaging his head as he thought of…things. 

            "Would it really be bad if she found out if I was Saiyaman? I mean, I trust her…I think. But then again she Hercule's daughter and might tell the press. But Videl wouldn't do that, would she? I mean if I trust her enough to tell her…would she tell? Unless she might want something in return…" And that made Gohan edgy as he thought to himself. 

            "Ok, about that kiss—if my mom ever, ever found out about that, I'll never hear the last of it for a long time…especially if she knows Videl's rich… But I mean, what's so bad about Videl anyways. I mean she's nice, well maybe not all the time, but I bet with a father like that, I wouldn't blame her. Anyways, she kicks butt, fights for others—and brave, for a girl. I guess she's heroic—she got the stamina. I mean with those hours in her gym, she must have learned something. I mean, look at her body—she's fit. _Look at her body, why the hell am I sounding like a pervert?? I mean, Videl __does have nice body… Ack, there I go again! But she does—and her flesh is damn so nice that you can caress it over and over and you wouldn't get tired of it. Her eyes are scary, yes, but it's still beautiful, even the way when she gets angry at me. Her lips…her lips are so tender with the passion I have for her…" he trailed off with his erotic thoughts about this girl._

            "So, what am I? I fool in love. Like I mean…she doesn't even like me. She likes 'Saiyaman,' not me. Why the hell am I so jealous of myself? Saiyaman is ME. But she doesn't know that. What make you think she is IN LOVE with Saiyaman. The kiss was just to thank him…I mean ME. That kiss was…_nice…" he continued longer with his __thoughts and heard his mother on the other side of the door. She called for dinner. _

            Gohan hurriedly got out. When he looked in the mirror he almost gasped. Woah—something looked _different? He almost panicked but then wiped off the steam off the mirrors. Okay…maybe he was hallucinating. _

            Gohan then took one last look in the mirror and applied lotion to his skin. He then headed towards his room for clothing and began thinking. "If Videl does like Saiyaman…why wouldn't she like me? I'm Saiyaman for crying out loud!" 

            He came to a conclusion. As he put on the last of his attire he walked downstairs, to eat. After that he'd begin the seduction of Videl Satan.

*-*-*-*-*

            Okay, maybe he'd been really madly in love with this girl to go to Bulma for help. Her reaction however was a little too "happy" for him. He knew she was up to something, but nevertheless—he was going to win Videl's Heart—not Saiyaman—even though Saiyaman is HIM. He still had a problem with that too. Argh, this girl is going to be the last of him. 

            First off Bulma made him change his attire, so he'd show off his yearning muscles. He really didn't know why girl's found muscles attractive, but then he saw Yajarobie, he then changed his mind about the muscle thing. 

            So he walked into the classroom casually, as always, and noticed right away the girl's went crazy or something. Videl's expression did change, kind of. He could have sworn he saw a blush, but it's not like she began fawning over him like the other girls. But then again, Videl isn't like other girls. Videl is Videl. His Videl. 

            Maybe he should have tried the "damsel in distress" thing, where he would save her. Well that's what Saiyaman does; maybe he should try that too. He did. She slipped in the cafeteria and he caught her effortlessly. Again he thought he saw a blush—but it could have been the blood rushing to her head. She had quietly, yet gratefully, thanked him and took her seat beside him, and casually continued the day, without mentioning the little incident.

            Next, Bulma thought it'd be nice for him to get out of that "nerd act" that Gohan was known for. If he ever got into a fight, fight back. Vegeta had something to do with this one. He found it very amusing he was trying to get out of that baka façade. And of course our Prince of all saiyans pushed our loveable demi-saiyans into fighting with him, making him watch things that disgusted him…and even mentioning and going on about Goku. That had ticked Gohan off the edge—it took him years after years to get over the fact that it wasn't Gohan's fault that Goku died—and Vegeta wasn't helping. Okay, maybe… And oh yes did Vegeta's plan work. It wasn't hard to either; Gohan did have a bad temper. It's just poor Sharpener decided to mess with the wrong guy at the wrong time. The blonde never knew how strong he was—and when he went too far, as Vegeta once did, Gohan made sure he got the message, for Gohan was not a "dweeb" who wasn't capable of doing anything—except for the books. Gohan told him chastely that don't say that again or he'd paid, but when Sharpener called him a bastard, he snapped. Feelings of his deceased father rushed over him, again and again, as he failed to notice the string of amusement in Sharpener's voice. Sharpener playfully slapped Gohan on the back because he was joking, but Gohan just hit him right back, right back into the lockers. Then some bullies decided to show up and try to get something from Gohan—Gohan just slammed them into the lockers, knocking then out cold. Everyone instantly fell in love with Gohan—all except for one girl—Videl. 

            Videl had been going out with Sharpener (eeck) for quite some time, and after Gohan and Sharpener patched things up the three were invited to a dinner at Sharpener's house. It was fine, until Sharpener's dad decided to show up and 'ruin' Gohan's whole night—when Videl's almost busted into tears. Gohan and Videl had accidentally eavesdropped into Sharpener and his old man's conversation—about Videl—and her father's money—her wealth. The only reason why he was going out with her was for money—Sharpener insisted he wasn't. Videl just ran out angrily as Gohan gave and apologetic look at Sharpener and ran after Videl. Later he caught up to her and when she refused to see him when her face was full of tear, he insisted. Videl gave up and cried on his shoulder the whole night. The same shoulder where it was being pounded by his little brother for him to wake up…

            "She's what?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Videl was a 'hostage' or kidnapped—by a masked villain. He held a bus full of children in one hand (from string or rope or something) and in the other—was Videl. 

            "Where is Saiyaman?" the news commentator replied. 

            Gohan looked at his little brother, Goten, who just looked dumbfounded, but then realized he was talking about Gohan. "Gohan…go and save those people!" 

            Gohan didn't have to be told twice. He pressed the bottom on his watch and flew out if his window. "Gohan, didn't I tell you… no flying through the windows," Chichi warned at Gohan…but it was too late. He was out of hearing range. 

            His mind, soul, body, was connected to her life essence, her ki, as he flown fast as he can go. Man, Goku should have taught him the IT—it'd be a lot faster.

Videl felt herself falling down a spiral pit. "Where is Saiyaman?" she thought to herself. She couldn't hold onto the cable any longer as she felt her fingers losing grip. There were spectators nearby, but no firemen here to get her down. "We must be too high…they can't reach us," she thought again to herself. A bead of sweat trickled down her face as a single tear was unshed, rolling down her bruised, rugged, dirty face. She couldn't hold on any longer and let go. If Saiyaman did arrive, she'd rather have him save the children than himself. She felt herself falling, deeper, and deeper, into the abyss, the darkness, only to feel two strong arms around her. She didn't have to look up—she was safe. She didn't need to look up—his breath, his warmth, were enough for her. She didn't care to look up—she knew it was Saiyaman.   

AN/ Are you guys happy now? *sigh* still depressed. 

If you want to take a trip to my mind feel free to read "The truth: A product of Depression"

Or if you want to do me a favour you can R&R my fic "Forgotten", I think it's my best story yet. And I urge you to read it because I'm not sure when I update this next…ehehehe

So yeah—R&R

Kiss kiss MAUH!


	3. Complicity

**With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibilities**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter 3: Complicity  **

_I love you.  
I love every little thing about you   
Your sexy smile, the sound of your voice,   
The magic in your eyes.  
I love your gentle touch   
And the warmth I feel at your side   
I love dreaming about you.  
I love discovering you and letting go with you.   
I love each and every   
Once-in-a-lifetime moment I share with you...  
Today...tomorrow...forever…_

            "God, this guy is a maniac," Gohan thought to himself as he battled with the mask villain one on one. "Does he even think he has a chance, I mean he may be an evil genius who produces such mechanical crap to enhance himself, but he isn't Saiyan—or an Alien for that matter."

            Gohan easily dodged another attack from this mask villain, noticing he was giving everything he got at Saiyaman. 

            "Die Saiyaman, die!" he roared with an evil cackle. 

            Gohan sweat dropped as he counter his own weaponry attack at him. The blade stabbed him right back into his heart. 

            Gohan's heart stopped for a moment, realizing he had just killed someone. This guy was a maniac—it was a good thing that he was gone…right? Besides it was his responsibility to get rid of these men tainted with the devil's blood.

            Saiyaman squatted beside this mask villain, studying him for only a second as he pulled off his mask. He almost gasped. "Sharpener's father…" Saiyaman quickly covered Sharpener's father's face, and picked him up. He'd have to return the body to the household. 

            He flown in a matter of moments, and found a window that was opened. Quietly as he possibly can he found this villain's room and laid him on the bed. 

            As if on cue someone opened the door. It was Sharpener. He switched on the light, hoping to find his father. Instead he found his father's lifeless body and _Saiayman__…_ It didn't take him long to put two and two together—_Saiyaman killed my father!_ He gasped, becoming petrified and panicking. "You…you!" He looked pale as he studied his father's lifeless form. He pointed at Saiyaman. "You killed my father!!" 

            Gohan watched one of his good friends go insane. He dare not say anything. 

            "You will pay Saiyaman! I will kill you!" Sharpener screeched many different profanities at Saiyaman as he flew out of his window, leaving Sharpener swallowing in his grief and hate. Oh boy, what did he get himself into?

*-*-*-*-*-*

               Gohan strolled in the graveyard, hands casually tucked in his black pants' pockets. He had never seen someone go so hysterical in his life. Okay maybe he was worse when his father died. Did his father hate him so much that he didn't want to come back? Did he hate him so much that he wanted his son to grief on this planet…alone…and feel guilty what happened? It hurt so much when he'd see his mother cry over his father, thinking just maybe, if he wasn't engulfed in is pride, things could have been different. He and his younger brother wouldn't have been deprived of a father. Maybe Gohan deserved it, but defiantly not Goten. In his eyes, Goten was the innocent one—an innocent bystander, paying for what Gohan has done.

 After contemplating of his own hurt and guilt, he knew what Sharpener felt—but unlike him, Sharpener has built an insatiable desire to destroy Saiyaman…him.

            Being lost in his thoughts he barely heard someone behind him. "Gohan?"

            It was Videl. He turned around, forcing a smile, "Hey Videl! Anything wrong?"

            She smiled shyly, "Well, I was going to ask you the same."

            Gohan shook his head. "I'm okay, could be worse."

            Videl nodded and licked her lips, standing a little closer to him. "I'm not sure if it was wise to break up with Sharpener a couple of nights ago, especially when his father died. I kind of feel guilty."

            Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Did you know?" Did you know Sharpener lost his father to madness? No wait, Gohan was not mad—Sharpener's father was, engulfed in insanity. It was just a consequence—dieing was the consequence.

            She shook her head and truthfully replied, "No, I didn't"

            "Then don't feel guilty," he looked at a gravestone diverting his attention. He did not want to look in her eyes. He should be happy that she broke up with Sharpener. 

            "Gohan," she said softly as a caress. He felt that he could hear her call his name forever and ever and not get annoyed. She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for a brief moment. She was shivering from a cool breeze passing by. Out of the corner of Gohan's eyes he saw her black lace dress dancing with the wind, along with her black raven silky hair.

            Gohan turned to her as his hands slipped out of his packets. He listened to her. She was trying to say something. He would be attentive for her, like he always was.

            "I'm in love," she admitted slowly, watching his expression shift. "Well, I thought I was—with Saiyaman." She paused a bit before continuing, "Do you think that was foolish of me to have a crush on a super hero?" Her hand rested back on her thigh, slightly clutching it and shivering.

            _Superhero…  "No, not really, why?" Gohan had turned a little red when she mentioned that, but stiffened. There was a flash of jealousy over him—but he smacked himself realizing that he is Saiyaman. _

            "Oh well, I just thought it was foolish. I had thought Saiyaman as my Prince on a white horse, always coming to save me. You know, the whole fairytale deal, but I've fallen for someone else instead."

            This made Gohan's heart sing a peculiar rhythm. She was staring at him. Time almost froze. She whispered in a soft caressing voice, "It's you." She closed her eyes as if she saw something horrid, or tasted poison. No, she was scared of his reaction. 

Gohan almost froze. Just what he wanted… This is what he desired to come out of her mouth, to roll off her tongue. He couldn't be any happier, but he knew things would get a lot more complicated. 

He reached forward, brushing his lips with hers as overwhelming emotions passed through simulating him, remembering their last kiss. As he expected she kissed him back, uncertain at first, a little scared and hesitant. She soon added more passion and fire in her kiss as her hunger flourished. 

            Gohan's instinct clicked again as he felt her body pressed to his. He heard her moan against his lips as his pace increased, his hands roaming up and down her body, not able to contain himself or get enough of her. He feverishly kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin, lightly biting a piece of skin, leaving a lover's bite. He eventually kissed back at her mouth, kissing, exploring, teasing, biting, he wouldn't be surprised if her lips had became numb, swollen, or bloody.

            Videl was so caught up with her emotions that she had almost missed something. _Saiyaman… _

            After a gasp for breath Gohan was able to get a hold of him and with the self-control he had left in himself, he reluctantly let her go. He closed his eyes, breath ragged. When he was able to move away. He looked at her, mesmerized by the kiss. It still held fire and passion for all it was worth.

            Her eyes were closed as she licked her lips. She sniffed as her body trembled. It was partially form the cool breeze, but she was certain that most of it came from the bliss of the kiss. It held the same fire, craze, and obsession as the kiss with Saiyaman was. Not only how the kiss was, but it was the action and touch that Gohan had for her, which set fire on her skin—just like how Saiyaman had made her feel. She still trembled, a little afraid to look at Gohan. Did she really love him as she thought she had? Or did she not realize how much she had loved him all this time?

Gohan still stared at her, watching her face change. Her face said it all. Her eyes spoke the truth. Her lips trembled, wanting to roll off the truth with the tip of her tongue. She finally knew he was Saiyaman...

            Truth was he expected that kiss to be everything he wanted. He wanted her…wanted her so bad. He wanted to stay there and kiss her until her lips bled, wanted to hold her again. He wanted her to moan his name. He wanted her too look at him with love and desire. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be hers and vice versa. Nevertheless, he couldn't really explain why he walked away. He was different—wasn't human—wasn't pure human. He couldn't hide what he was. He couldn't deny what he is and what he can do. He had the power to do great things. With his power he had great responsibilities. If he added this girl to his mixed up life, would it matter? Would it just complicate everything else? No—yes—he didn't know. This was too complicated. Life was too complicated. He just wished sometimes he could just walk away from everything. Like the way he walked away from the girl he loved.

            Gohan took one last apologetic glance at Videl as he casually slipped his hands into his pockets, and strolled out of the graveyard, as if nothing happened. 

*-*-*-*-*

AN/ **Special note: **So if you read this I'd like to know if you did (review). I'm not sure when next that I'll update so bear with me. Expect delays, I'm gone to NYC and I'm stumped for the next chapter. I have to admit though that most of my fire is in my other story, which I'm working on almost everyday. It's called "Forgotten", it's about Goku's Daughter (hence my name), but Goku or Chichi doesn't know that they have a daughter! It's seriously my best work yet. It's even better than this. Don't be hesitant and please R&R it, because I'm dieing for feedback. If you have ever read, "It's my life" and wondered why I never updated, it's because I've re-written it and now it's called "Forgotten". DUH! So it's way better than the old one. For my sanity namesake do me that favour—and **I'll try to post another chapter of this quickly as I can _depending on the number of reviews I get_ (for both, I'm depressed that's why I count on the reviews).**

Okay enough from me and review on your way out. I'm oddly hungry so I'm leaving now. When I come back from NYC I hope to see reviews.

Kiss kiss MUAH!

_Goku's Daughter_


End file.
